The field of the invention is generally that of a bowling device and more specifically to an apparatus criticus, that is to say, a critical apparatus that completes the sphere of practical operation of a convexo—concave bowling ball retrieving device so fabricated as to capture, guide, lift and deposit in one smooth continuous flowing motion, a bowling ball for subsequent discharge into a bowling ball return. The present invention is an improvement in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,673. The improvement consists of a device that allows for an abrupt change in linear profile of the 1 HP motor mount shaft used in Brunswick automatic pinsetter bowling machines, model A2 and the Jetback thereby circumventing an obstacle.
In the bowling industry there are certain mechanical malfunctions directly associated with the operation of automatic bowling machinery, these problems are most commonly referred to as spinners, yo-yos and lane stoppages. These machinery malfunctions constitute a meaningful overhead cost to the industry, these unnecessary problems result in a loss of revenue due to equipment downtime, bowler inconvenience frustration, loss of customer satisfaction and the added cost for providing the added personnel whose time would be better spent for other maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,673 addresses all the inherent lack of friction problems found in Brunswick automatic pinsetter bowling machines, in particular models A and A2, which constitutes a major percent of the bowling market, however cannot address the problems found in the remaining Brunswick models Factory A2 and Jetbacks due to a physical clearance constraint between the bowling ball retrieving device mounted on the rotating ball wheel and the 1 HP motor mount shaft.
In reference to the Brunswick automatic pinsetter bowling machines, models A, A2, Factory A2 and jetbacks, the bowling ball automatically finds its way for deposit onto the ball return wheel. It is at this time that the malfunction called spinning and yo-yos occurs. When the large static mass of a round bowling ball, excess oil on the ball and a lack of friction meet a continuously moving ball return wheel, moving at approximately 36 R.P.M. the bowling ball will take the path of least resistance and just sit there and spin or yo-yo. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that to insure that a large mass bowling ball will be return routed, through automatic machinery without slippage or drag, requires a precise amount of applied friction. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,673 addresses the lack of friction problems found in models A and A2but cannot address the problematic lack of friction found in its remaining models Factory A2 and Jetbacks due to the clearance between the ball retrieving device mounted on the rotating ball return wheel and the 1 HP motor mount shaft, there is simply not enough room. The present invention allows for the necessary clearance by providing an abrupt change in linear profile of the 1 HP motor mount shaft.
It is an observation of this inventor that U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,673 addresses the lack of friction needs of the manufactures of automatic pinsetter bowling machines, in particular models A and A2. These particular models are the most numerous in the automatic bowling market. It is another observation of this inventor that the U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,673 cannot address the remaining Brunswick models Factory A2 and Jetbacks due to a physical clearance problem. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the present invention, when used in conjunction with U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,673, will allow those remaining Brunswick models Factory A2 and Jetback to operate as troublefree as the Brunswick models A and A2.